A transmission device that accommodates a high-speed line exceeding 10 Gbps, for example, is removably connected to a photoelectric conversion circuit such as an XFP (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable). The transmission device includes an FPGA (Field-Programmable Gate Array) that configures a communication circuit, which communicates with the connected XFP, based on set configuration information.
The transmission device incorporates an equalizer which is formed at the pre-stage of the communication circuit to adjust a high-speed signal, for example. The equalizer adjusts the waveform or the like of the high-speed signal that has deteriorated on a transmission path with the XFP. The transmission device can be removably connected to XFPs of various specifications.
Patent Document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-505576
In the transmission device, however, the set value of the equalizer is fixed and the level of the high-speed signal is uniformly adjusted. Accordingly, when the XFP is replaced with another XFP, the level adjustment suitable for another XFP is not achieved and the transmission speed is limited, for example, so that it is difficult to secure the transmission quality suitable for the replaced XFP.